


Henry Stickmin: Playing the Game (Escaping the Prison)

by DabbyCorn



Series: Henry Stickmin: Playing the Game [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst-ish?, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Ellie is American, Fluff, Henry and Charles are British except for Ellie, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Reaction, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), We need to protect Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbyCorn/pseuds/DabbyCorn
Summary: Henry, Charles, and Ellie are playing The Henry Stickmin Collection.Charles got a letter from a group called the “Fandom” and they suggested them to play this game about Henry...(Originally from Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Series: Henry Stickmin: Playing the Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895062
Comments: 35
Kudos: 173





	1. Henry Stickmin: Playing the Game (Ending 1)

Henry Stickmin: Playing the game (Part 2)

Hewwo, let me reply to this comment, his name is Hunter Zickafoose. Awesome name.

_** “this is off to a great start, those I was surprised that they are going through the original games and not the remastered version unless you're somehow mixing the two up, cause the shovel one was from the remastered version while the rest are from the original, who knows but keep it up.” ** _

I did confuse them— at first—

You see, I thought the original and the remastered has the same fails but improved animation, I was wrong, but decided to keep it like this. I don’t actually have the game you see, I rely on YouTube.

They’re playing the Henry Stickmin Collection, I’ll get it right this time.

Thank you for the comment UwU

Anyways! To those who haven’t skipped this long intro, thanks, go read my fanfic now C;

———Escaping the Prison (Ending 1)———

As Charles clicked the “Next” button, the scene was going on, everyone was quiet as they wanted to see what will happen to Henry, but Henry already knows but it’s cool to see an animation/game about him.

** Henry is in prison, looking at the ground, almost like he was sad. **

** “Oi! You!” Said one of the policemen. **

** Henry looked up. **

** “You’re free to go” he said. **

** Henry looked happy about that. **

** “Hehehehe, not really” **

“How cruel!” Charles thought angrily.

“I hate it when they put your hopes up like that” thought Ellie, she sighed out loud.

** Henry is back to sad face, but the policeman continued. **

** “but you got a package” he said as he threw the package to Henry. **

** “Don’t get your hopes up, we already checked to see if there was anything useful, haven’t we Dave?” **

** “What? Oh- yeah- yeah! Of course I checked it, if I haven’t checked it I’d lose my job, and I dontwannalosemyjob” **

“How convincing” thought Ellie, sarcastically.

** “See you around” the other policeman said as they walked away, while talking to each other. **

** Henry looks at the package in curiosity, opens it and finds a “cake” **

“Cake!” Charles thought happily. 

(We need to protect cinnamon roll Charles <3) 

** Henry made an happy sound, but then the “cake” opened something. **

** Henry puts his hand in. **

** Options: **

** •File **

** •NrG Drink **

** •Teleportor **

** •Rocket Launcher **

** •Cellphone **

** •Drill **

“I think Henry should have the water” said Charles as he pressed the NrG Drink option.

Henry signed quickly “Wait-“

But Ellie wasn’t so sure, “Charles, I don’t think that’s-“

** While Henry was drinking the NrG Drink, he was twitching, and the music was being odd. **

“That’s not water” said Charles, as he’s concerned about Henry.

“It was an energy drink Charles, a very strong one too” Said Ellie.

Henry signs, “guys! I know how I got free, but I’m not telling you this time”

Charles sighs and says “That’s alright, it’s called ‘spoilers’ right?”

“Yep, plus, it makes this more fun, not knowing what Henry used to escape” said Ellie.

** All this talking made the scene skip to where Henry got outside, time started moving again, and Henry had a heart attack **

** [FAIL] **

“Oh god—“ said Ellie.

“Ouch, poor Henry” Charles said with sympathy.

Henry blushes.

“Look, there’s like, writing or something” said Ellie.

**NrG - side effects include: Nausea, headaches, rapid heartrate, and possibilities of stroke and/or heart attack.**

“Henry had all of these side effects, I was watching the whole thing while we were talking” said Charles, concerned for Henry.

Henry pats Charles’s back again, a little comfort so that Charles won’t be as concerned about him.

“Okay, next one, hmmm, Teleporter” said Charles.

** Henry presses the Teleporter button 2 times before pressing “Enter” **

** Henry gets teleported to fire practice, and one of the policemen says “Ready? Fire!” before Henry gets shot out of camera. The policemen were saying “Oh man” “oof” “Uhhhm” all that crap. **

** [FAIL] **

** You just can’t seem to get the hang of that thing can you? **

“Is that extra writing the Fandom talking to us?” Said Ellie, “or is it just random?”

“I’m not sure, but it’s entertaining I guess” said Charles.

Henry was also reading them, saying that “he” just can’t get the hang of it, while he only used it once, it fell and he never got it back. Weird thing to say, or maybe it’s counting the fails too?

“I guess we’ll never know” thought Henry, he agreed with Charles though, it is a bit entertaining.

“Next one, hmmm, file” said Charles as he clicked on the “file” option.

** Henry took the file out of the “cake” and looked between the window and the door. **

** Option: **

** •Cell Door **

** •Window **

“I think we should click window, because there’s policemen outside” said Charles.

“I think we should do cell door, because you can use the pole to hit the cops” said Ellie.

Henry stayed quiet, he knew what the answer was.

“Oh yeah, that makes sense” said Charles as he clicked on the cell door option.

** Henry used the file to cut the door, he has the pole, the policemen are running at him. **

“OH MAN—“ shouted Charles as he missed.

** Henry got kicked in the face **

** [FAIL] **

** You have the reflexes of a statue. **

“Ouch” said Ellie.

“Hey! That’s not very nice” said Charles ,  but continues, “let’s retry”

**Henry used the file to cut the door, he has the pole, the policemen are running at him.**

** Henry hits the policemen with the pole, drops it. **

** “Hey! He’s escaping!”  **

** Runs in a room while there’s more policemen outside. **

** Options: **

** •Belt of grenades **

** •Chair **

“I say belt of grenades” said Charles.

Ellie thought about it, “Hmmm, fine, click it”

“Yay!” Said Charles.

Henry smiled at Charles’s childish sentences.

** Henry threw a grenade outside, but very unfortunately, the grenade went back in, Henry looked around like he could hear in the room he was in or something, until he realised it actually was in the room with him. **

** Camera was outside of the room and Henry said out loud “WHAT THE—“  BANG **

Ellie gasped, “Henry! You talked! And it wasn’t needed!” 

Henry was shocked aswell, and he signed “I was probably terrified”

Charles gets what he means “You can only talk when you really have to then. I’m not entirely sure I’m right, but we do know one thing; Henry could talk” 

Ellie nodded and says “That sounds about right, we heard you talk before, remember your plan Henry? You had to speak” 

“Oh yeah— I remember now! Man, I must’ve sounded like a moron for forgetting that you talked before” said Charles nervously.

Henry signed “It’s okay to accidentally forget things, we can always remind you”

Charles smiles at Henry, and then sings “Neext oneeee~”

** Henry used the chair to get into the vents **

** Options: **

** •Left **

** •Right **

Ellie thought about it, “Maybe you should go left? Hm, the cops  were there so, I don’t know. Charles, you can choose”

“I think I’ll click right” said Charles with confidence.

Henry knows where he went but decided not to spoil, plus Charles got it right anyways (Pun not intended)

** Henry went up the vent and kicked the side to get out, he’s now on the roof  **

** Options: **

** •Rope **

** •Parachute **

** •Plungers **

** •Jetpack **

“Not gonna lie; I got kinda worried when Henry was looking down at the edge, call me a hypocrite from what I said from where were playing the last game” said Ellie.

“Nah, I understand Ellie, this game really makes you worry” said Charles.

Ellie smiles at Charles, “Thank you Charles, anyways, I think the parachute would be the best option”

“I agree, I used lots of parachutes in my life, even though I’m a pilot” said Charles as he clicks on the parachute option.

Henry would’ve swore Ellie said something about ’Taking turns’ an hour ago but shrugs it off since they both clearly forgot about it.

** Henry puts the “parachute” on and then he purposely falls, he pulls the thing and no parachute comes but instead it’s a bunch of random stuff. **

** Henry makes an worried dog-like “eeh” sound as he falls. **

“Nooo! Henry!” Shouted Charles.

** When he fell to the ground, he did a “splat” sound and the random stuff falls on him, his mouth is bleeding and he dies **

** [FAIL] **

** I think that was just a regular backpack, **

** See what happens when you assume? **

“Ouch! That sounded — and looked — painful” said Ellie.

“I hope you’ll be okay Henry” said Charles, trying to be hopeful.

Henry looked like he figuratively felt that.

Charles suddenly shouted “JETPACK” and clicked on the option jetpack.

** Henry put on the jetpack, turns it on, and it doesn’t work **

** [FAIL] **

Everyone let out some sound of disappointment.

** All of a sudden, the jetpack was going out of control and Henry did a subtle scream “Ahh-“  **

Everyone let out some sound of unexpectedness and shock.

** Henry flys around for a couple of moments until he crashed into his cell **

** One of the policemen are there and he said “Hey look, you’re back” **

“Not even concerned if he’s dead or alive? I mean, yeah he’s a criminal, but that doesn’t mean he’s completely heartless” said Charles with sympathy.

“Cops don’t care Charles, they would kill all the criminals if they were allowed to” said Ellie.

“Hey! That’s not always true” said Charles.

“How s-“ Ellie was cut off by the screen changing.

Henry took the keyboard and pressed “plungers”, to avoid an argument.

“Oh Henry, you were so quiet I didn’t even notice that you took the keyboard” said Charles embarrassingly.

Henry gave back the keyboard to Charles.

“Thanks”

** Henry used the plungers to go down the wall, he made it and ran. **

** RANK:  **

** SNEAKY ESCAPIST **

Charles was moving his head to the awesome music.

“I cannot believe that worked” said Ellie as she Facepalmed, “So this is how you escaped the prison?”

Henry nodded and signed “This all happened”

“Great...” said Ellie.

** Endings: 1/3 **

“Huh?” Said Ellie, “There’s different endings?”

Charles stopped moving his head since the music stopped, “That means there’s more to play! And more to worry!”

Ellie and Henry laugh at that last part of what Charles said.

“Let’s restart this all over again to get a different ending” said Charles as he clicked the reset button.

———Sneaky Ending———

In this universe, here are the endings Henry did in this fanfic:

EtP: Sneaky Escapist Ending

StD: Undetected Ending

ItA: Charles Ending

FtC: Convict Allies Ending

CtM: Triple Threat Ending

I’ll try to update weekly :P

Please Review because it gives me motivation!

Should I add General Galeforce with Henry, Ellie and Charles? Like, he’d be watching them play this game and then he’s like “Huh?! Different timelines what now?!” XD


	2. Henry Stickmin: Playing the Game (Ending 2)

Henry Stickmin: Playing the game (Part 3)

I don’t have any notes to put here, so I’ll just respond to a review. Their name is SHSLseer, how do you even pronounce that name? XD

**_“it might be a good idea to just stick with the trio for now. Maybe bring in the General as a guest appearance, but it might be a bit difficult balancing all of the personalities together. if there's an ending in particular that you want certain characters to be a part of, then bring that character in as a guest (or something like that)_ **

**_this is just my idea, but its your fic at the end of the day, and its incredibly entertaining thus far, and I'm sure it will continue to be so, no matter what you decide on doing!”_ **

DabbyCorn: It’s definitely difficult to balance the personalities if there’s too many people , too many people would be 5, so, some characters may go for others to join.

I will also not add in all fails, but definitely the fandom’s favourites and some others. When the ending is done, it’s literally done. No going back for all of the fails.

In the end of this series, they’ll have to get all of the fails in order to correct the multiverse.

Enjoy -

—Escaping the Prison (Ending 2)—

“Okay I restarted it, now let’s se-“ Charles was cut off by someone who fell from the roof, the roof is still undamaged, but we don’t question faulty logic here.

“Ughhh, my head hurts” said the new guy.

Henry recognises this guy, he’s Dave!

“Yay! I’m free from the airship” said Dave in happiness.

But Ellie and Charles still have no idea who is this guy, so Henry signs “It’s Dave from when I escaped the prison, I don’t know why he’s here though”

“Ah I see, hello Dave” said Charles, but continues “Welcome to our room, we got the money from the Government since we work for the Government”

“H-Huh? You three a-are governors?” Said Dave, he’s obviously anxious.

“Well maybe not that title, more like secret agents” said Ellie.

“Two are secret agents, and I’m a pilot” said Charles.

“O-oh kay then, why am I here though?” Said Dave nervously.

“We don’t know, but you can join us in this game about Henry” said a Charles, but he continues “We have 2 seat slots left so you can pretty much join in”

Dave sits down next to Charles, awkwardly.

Dave is a very clumsy type of guy, always forgetting to do stuff and banging into stuff, dropping stuff.

Dave is also a bit awkward, sure, being trapped inside a tiny room for so long can make anyone forget how to speak. Plus, Dave has trust issues now, even though Charles gives him good vibes.

“Let’s go play now” said Charles in excitement.

**—Skipping “cake” cut-scene—**

**Options:**

**•File**

**•NrG Drink**

**•Teleporter**

**•Rocket Launcher**

**•Cellphone**

**•Drill**

“So, e-even if I did check the package, I w-wouldn’t still notice it’s things inside it. Fate hates me” said Dave as he started crying, Henry wonders what the Toppats did to him, Henry felt sudden anger.

“Come on Dave, you’re here now, not with the Toppats” signed Henry to Dave.

“Dave do you understand sign language?” Said Ellie as she noticed that he looked clueless, but Ellie continues “Wait what? Dave was with the Toppats?”

“I know some sign language b-but not all, just the alphabet. And yes, I was captured by the Toppats and they jailed me up for m-months” replied Dave, still very nervous and uncomfortable.

“Henry how did you know he was with the Toppats?” Said Ellie, she was clearly surprised.

“While I was going through the airship, I heard screaming and a oddly familiar voice, which sounds like Dave” signed Henry.

“Uh, w-what did he say? Sorry, I’m not very good at sign language, but I un-understood somethings he said, li-like he said my name a-and ‘airship’” said Dave awkwardly.

“*sigh* he said that he heard an odd screaming and an familiar voice while he was going through the airship, and he knows that it was you” said Ellie.

“Oh- he heard that...?” Said Dave, as he’s embarrassed now. “S-sorry”

“No need to apologise Dave, because there’s nothing for you to be apologetic about, getting fired from your job and getting kidnapped isn’t your fault” replied Charles as he gave Dave a warm smile.

Henry wonders how Charles knows all this but didn't question since he doesn’t have to explain all of that

“Th-thanks, but uh, what are your names?” Said Dave, he’s getting less nervous now.

“I’m Charles, and this is Ellie. It’s great to meet you” said Charles as he gives Dave a handshake.

Dave returns the handshake, “it’s good to meet you too. Gosh, you all are so kind”

Henry was wondering why was Dave screaming in the first place while he was in the airship but decided not to ask.

“Let’s play now, we don’t want to keep the readers waiting” said Charles, while he winked at you.

“W-wait wh-what? What readers—

**Henry picked something up, it was small but then it turned big, he then shot it at the door, it turns and it goes through the pipe, turns to Henry’s face and Henry screams, then explodes, then dies.**

“Woah, that’s uh, brutal” anxiously Dave said.

“Yeah, and painful too. It was all in slow motion at the end and Henry screamed” said Ellie.

Charles seems worried but he doesn’t say anything.

Henry glances at Charles to check if he’s okay, and Charles was mostly okay.

Charles clicked the option “Cellphone” and says “Let’s see what you can do with a cellphone”

**Henry takes the phone out, strolls to “Attorneys”.**

“Wait, who’s he calling? Who are the ‘Attorneys’?” Said Ellie.

**(9th of September, 12:53PM. District Courtroom No. 4)**

“Oh, he was hiring a Lawyer. That makes sense” said Charles.

“ **Witness, please continue your testimony”**

( **Witness Testimony text appears dramatically)**

**Winston Davis starts to talk “Okay, I was riding alongside my partner in the armoured van, when suddenly” dramatic pause... “we spotted a bag on the side of the road” another dramatic pause “We got out and eventually decided to throw the bag in with the others, we didn’t know there was someone hiding in there”**

“This is already too overdramatised” said Ellie, she also chuckled a bit.

“Yeah, it’s a good touch” said Charles as he chuckled a bit.

“ **OBJECTION! So the defendant crawled into that bag in order to break into the bank, is that correct?” Said the lawyer.**

“ **Is it not obvious?” Said the Prosecutor.**

**“Is it really that obvious? I have proof that the defendant didn’t hide himself in that bag” said the lawyer confidently**

**“Well then, what are you waiting for? Present this evidence already” asked the Judge impatiently.**

**(Evidence option screen pops up)**

“Wait what? We have to choose? I was so concentrated on listening to them that I didn’t know that this was still a game” said Ellie.

“Haha, same” said Dave.

“Me three” said Charles.

“Me four” signed Henry but nobody saw.

“Anyways, let’s see, what should we choose? There’s 6 items to choose from.” Said Charles.

“I mean, the doctor’s note thing would be useful evidence” said Dave nervously.

“Yeah but the money sack would be better proof, because it says in the description that ‘how did he tie the knot from the outside of the bag’, plus, he can also use that information after he says about ‘the knot outside of the bag’” said Ellie intelligently because she’s the smart one.

And everyone else agrees

**The lawyer shouted “Take that!” dramatically**

**The Judge was surprised and says “Is... Is that the bag the defendant hid in?”**

“Yes, what else would it be?” Said Ellie.

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with double checking” replied Charles.

**The lawyer replies “Yes, but there is one thing that's been bothering me. If the defendant was really hiding in this bag then...how did he tie the knot from the outside of the bag?!”**

“Woah, I never saw it, but how?” Dave was surprised.

“Wow Henry, you have some pretty awesome skills” said Charles, impressed.

“H-how is that even possible??” Ellie said as she was thinking how would someone tie a knot from the outside when you’re inside.

**Prosecutor was dramatically shocked “What?”**

**The lawyer continues, still shouting “If he was inside the bag, it would have been impossible for him to tie the knot from the outside!”**

**The Judge was confused and then asks “But then, how did he do it?”**

**The lawyer answers the Judge’s question “It's simple, he didn't”**

Everyone was suddenly eating popcorn out of nowhere as the intense scene was playing, “Wh-who would it be if it wasn’t Henry?” Said Dave while eating popcorn.

**Prosecutor was shocked, then asks loudly “What?! What are you saying?”**

**The lawyer answers his question “I'm saying my client wasn't hiding in that bag at all, he was stuffed in there...by this very witness!” dramatically at the end of the sentence.**

“We’re gonna frame that guy? That’s cool” said Ellie as she chucked some popcorn into her mouth.

“No, not cool. He’s completely innocent, I’m sure he’ll defend himself” said Charles.

Ellie sighed, Charles is loyal to the law.

**Winston Davis is confused, but also worried that he’s getting pictured as the bad guy “What?!”**

“Or not...but that ‘what’ did seem pretty convincing that he has no clue what the lawyer is talking about” said Charles confidently.

“Sure” replied Ellie. Man, this popcorn was delicious.

**The lawyer takes his confusion to his advantage to keep going “As you can see by this doctor's analysis, the defendant took quite the beating. While he was in the bag, he was unconscious!”**

Charles spit out his popcorn “Wait, Henry was beaten up?” Charles said, he was kinda worried.

Henry signed “I was really poor back then, couldn’t afford bandages and teenagers would often harass me” Henry looked back and wondered why teens would specifically pick on him, then mentally shrugs because he’s has quite the money right now, won’t have to deal with that anymore.

“I’m sorry about that” said Ellie

“Yeah, what she said” replied Charles as he pointed at Ellie.

Henry signed “Thanks guys”

“No problem!” They both reply starts the same time.

“H-hey what did Henry say-“

**Prosecutor is shocked, then says “This...this is absurd!”**

**The lawyer carries on “The witness attempted to dispose of the body, so he left the defendant in the bag, knowing he would drive by on the way back to the bank. When the witness and his partner passed the bag, he convinced his partner to throw the bag in with the others.”**

**The Judge looks confused then asks ”But, why would he do that?”**

“This guy is good!” Said Ellie as she eagerly watched the screen.

“Guys, my p-popcorn ran out-”

**The lawyer looks confident and then answers the Judge’s question “Why? To dispose of the body of course. There are millions of bags of money in that bank and the witness knew it would take a long time before the victim was found. But unfortunately for the witness.. “**

**(flashback to Henry getting out of his bag and triggering the alarm)**

“Henry would’ve been screwed if the camera saw his evil mad face expression” said Ellie.

Henry shrugs, it’s his favourite sign if you couldn’t tell.

**The lawyer is still talking dramatically “His victim woke up and tried to escape from his tomb. He was arrested on the spot and the witness thought everything was over. But it's coming back to haunt him now!”**

“Dave, you said you don’t have any popcorn left earlier?” Charles said.

“Y-yeah”

“Have some of mine” Charles said as he gave some of his popcorn into his bowl.

“Th-thanks”

“SHHHH, ITS GETTING GOOD” shouted Ellie as she shoved more popcorn in her mouth. She also was leaned forward in her seat

**Winston Davis has nothing to defend himself and then shouts dramatically “You Can't...He Can't...This...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!”**

“Come on man, defend yourself” said Charles in frustration.

“SHHH WHAT DID I SAY?” said Ellie.

( **5 Minutes Later)**

**The Judge seemed satisfied and then says “Well, that certainly was an interesting trial. However, I am now ready to deliver my verdict. I find the defendant, Henry Stickmin...”**

**(The words "Not Guilty" appear on screen and Henry looks happy)**

“Best frame ever” said Ellie.

Then Charles said “That was awesome, but it wasn’t awesome that he framed him”

“Guys, my p-popcorn ran out again”

  
**Henry was chasing after the money lorry**

“Some people never change”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Henry signed aggressively.

——Lawyered Up——

The entire lawyer scene thing is just... copied the script from a website, which was the old game and not the remake I think, and then I changed it up a little XD

But yeah, 95% of the chapter is still made by me, and I also hope that you guys don’t care about that and just want the frickin’ reactions.

I’m gonna take a break from writing fanfiction for a week or two, because school has started so, goodbye for now :3

Updates are monthly now ;-;

PS: Sorry that I suck at promises


End file.
